Five times the lights went out
by elaiel
Summary: Five times the lights went out and Eli was molested and one time they didn't and he was anyway. Eli is molested in the dark repeatedly. This is not something Eli finds particularly unwelcome!


**Title: ****Five times the lights went out and Eli was molested and one time they didn't and he was anyway.****  
****Rating**: R / 18 (grown ups only right!)  
**Warnings: **Sex, slash, dubious consent, light bondage.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: Eli is molested in the dark repeatedly. This is not entirely unwelcome!  
**Characters**: Eli/?  
**Author's Notes**: Kind of songfic, inspired by listening to Lights Go Out by Client whilst cleaning the house and also by all the cool "5 things" fic that Shenandoah Risu posts.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU, not mine, just borrowing, yada yada yada.

* * *

The first time the lights went out and he was molested Eli was shocked. He was in the Mess Hall and just getting up to return his bowl, as were a large number of other people. With a quick flicker the lights went out to groans and grumbling from around him and in the crowd of people he distinctly felt someone pinch his butt. He jumped and yelped, felt embarrassed and then realised it must have been aimed at someone else. The lights came up and with relief he put down his bowl and left the room.

The second time the lights went out and Eli was molested he was in a large meeting in the gate room. As was reasonably typical, the lights flickered a couple of times before plunging them into blackness. Eli started to count, it usually took fourteen seconds to reset the lights. In the darkness he could hear other people doing the same. His voice faltered at three seconds as a hand was laid on his hip. Five became a strangled squawk and he completely lost count when the hand slid down and gave his nether regions a firm and deliberate squeeze then was gone.

The third time the lights went out and Eli was molested in the darkness he actually began to realise something was going on. He was on his own in a reasonably well travelled corridor with his head in an access panel. He was reasonably certain the lights going out was his fault as it had happened directly have then the flash and the loud crack from the equipment he was working on. He stood up in the dark, fumbling for the LED torch that was in his pocket, and trying to work out how he was going to fix the problem one handed by torchlight. He looked up and squinted ineffectually into the darkness as footsteps moved towards him down the corridor, accompanied by the slight rhythmic noise of someone running their fingertips along the bulkhead panels to know where they were in the dark.

"Oh hey! Who's that?"

Whoever it was didn't reply, just came closer.

"Hey, have you got a light?"

The hairs began to rise on the back on his neck as the person came closer. The weight of the footsteps sounded like a guy.

"Look, you're creeping me out!"

He took a couple of steps back as the footsteps stopped in front of him, and then he was being pressed back into the bulkhead. His cry was cut off with a deep kiss. With tongue. Definitely a guy, he thought with surprise as slight stubble scraped across his own. Whoever it was, was an insistent and Eli had to admit very good kisser and after a few seconds Eli found himself kissing back. As suddenly as the kiss had started, it stopped and the man stepped back leaving him panting. Quick footsteps disappeared down the corridor, leaving him alone in the dark.

The fourth time the lights went out and Eli was molested was both terrifying and frustrating. He woke up slumped over a console in the pitch black with a vague fuzzy recollection of having been sampling the latest batch of hooch with a group, getting bored after everybody else went to bed and finding a nice quiet console to sit down and flip through some schematics.

He tapped at the console but it remained black. Jabbing at it harder made no difference. He sat back on the stool to contemplate his options. The excessive alcohol consumption before sleep and the continued fuzziness of his mind were not making it any easier to either remember or to work out where the hell he was. It took him about 30 stressed seconds to realise he wasn't alone in the darkness, he could hear someone else breathing, and two absolutely panicked seconds for them to grab him and force him back against the dysfunctional console. Whoever it was quickly forced their legs between his, leaning him backwards, pinning, him, kissing him so hard his lips felt bruised and pressing an unmistakeably aroused male groin into his.

It was both terrifying and enormously erotic at the same time as the other man ground his erection into Eli's fast growing bulge, and tried to eat Eli's tonsils through his mouth. When whoever it was let go and stepped back, Eli's groan hung loud in the air between them. The man chuckled quietly and walked away. Sitting there in the dark, massively aroused, Eli listened hard, then furtively unzipped his fly.

The fifth time the lights went out and Eli was molested in the dark was quite obviously a set up. Wandering out to the furthest reaches of the inhabited area to check on a door that wouldn't close he found it wedged with a piece of folded paper. This time when the lights went out it sent a twang straight to his crotch, and he couldn't stifle the gasp when a hand came down on his shoulder from behind. A hand on his hip spun him round, pushing his face into the bulkhead and forcing him to brace himself against the wall with his forearms. With deft movements, his belt was undone, flies lowered and jeans shoved rudely down around his thighs. Then a spit slicked hand reached round and grabbed him firmly by his rapidly hardening cock and he inhaled hard.

The man behind his chuckled, there was a momentary relaxation of the weight on him. A hot hard cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing between his butt cheeks and that clever hand was rubbing up and down and over the head of his cock. They came within seconds of each other, Eli's orgasm tearing a cry from him. They both stood there, panting, then the man stepped back, there was a rustle of cloth and then footsteps down the corridor. Eli was left panting and sticky and fumbling to cover himself before the lights went up.

The sixth time Eli was molested it wasn't dark at all. Still fuzzy headed from the latest fruits of the still he woke to some really weird sensations. He sobered up rapidly when he realised that he was now tied hand and foot, spread-eagled naked on a bed. Whilst there was a light, he could only see faint glimmers around the edge of a firmly tied blindfold. He wasn't even sure it was his bed.

He thrashed momentarily against the bonds and heard a quiet chuckle from somewhere close. He heard a couple of footsteps and then a familiar hand was running up the inside of his calf and thigh. He gasped then groaned as the hand was taken away, only to gasp again when lips brushed his throat. The bed dipped as the man knelt on it and brushed kisses down his throat and slight nips down the most sensitive part of his shoulder. Eli moaned. Bare knees brushed his thighs as whoever it was moved to kneel between his thighs.

"Touch me." He begged.

His unseen lover snorted and ran a firm hand over his chest, stopping to circle and pinch his nipples. Eli was almost painfully hard already as the hand lazily travelled down his abdomen and skirted his cock to cup his balls and rub the skin between his scrotum and his ass. He had **never** realised **that** felt so good. Warm breath blew over Eli's cock making it twitch and Eli pant.

The hand massaging his balls and perineum didn't stop, but the unknown lover shifted his weight and bent towards his groin. For a brief moment it occurred to Eli that the feel of his hair might give away his identity, but as the man tilted his head to lick up either side of Eli's cock, all Eli felt before his brain stopped thinking properly was stubbled cheek and cotton bandanna. Then a hot and very talented mouth engulfed his cock. It was Eli's totally unconsidered and immediate opinion that from his reasonably meagre sexual experience, this was far and away the best blow job he had ever had if a little sloppy.

As the mouth sucked him down and the tongue swirled around his glans, he could feel saliva running down over his balls and being spread over his perineum by gentle fingers. The fingers smoothed lower to circle wetly round the tight pucker of his ass, making him squawk in mingled surprise and pleasure. His lover chuckled around his mouthful of Eli's cock before sliding just the tip of his finger into Eli's ass. It felt totally weird but the mouth and tongue were still working their magic and he groaned as the finger pressed wetly and inexorably into his ass. He was too close to come to feel the burn and could just feel the pleasurable stretch as fullness, only the slow thrust and pull as the finger fucked his ass for a few strokes. Then it hooked up inside him to rub once, twice over an incredible spot he didn't even **know** existed in his ass. He bucked up hard and came hard in the other man's mouth, feeling the man's tongue, mouth and throat move round his cock as the man swallowed down all he had to give.

The finger was drawn out, the mouth released Eli's cock and the man sat up. As Eli lay gasping on the bed he heard fabric noises and the sound of a zip.

"Who is it there?" he gasped.

There was silence.

"Oh come on, you can't leave me like this, I'm tied to the bed and I still don't know who's responsible for the single most erotic experience of my life so far!"

The man moved up to his head and something was put into each of his bound hands.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Who is it?"

Footsteps and the door opened followed by a quiet chuckle and a whispered "Pull the ropes."

Eli pulled the ropes he realised were in his hands and each released the opposite wrist. He sat up swiping the blindfold off to the sound of the closing door. Eli sat there fore a moment, blinking in the unaccustomed light, then slowly grinned at the Kino floating at the end of the bed.


End file.
